Alana's Enterprise: First Command
by I Need A Catchy Username Help
Summary: Alana Pike, daughter of Admiral Pike, is left alone after Khan's attack. Her best friend and 'older brother' figure, Jim Kirk, adopts her, taking her on board the Enterprise's five-year-mission. However on the first mission to Exaltron 8, the landing party is greeted by hostile aliens. More trouble ensures... [Full summary inside] [Star Trek isn't mine]
1. Kirk: Breaking the News

**Hello Star Trek fandom! ^-^** I've been here for awhile, so why not write a story for it, based off my fifth-grade ideas? xD I totally toned her down... since in 5th grade I had no idea what was overpowered and wasn't.

Anyways, enough of my ranting! On with the story.

 **I also don't own Star Trek. :(**

 **Full summary (it didn't fit):** Alana Pike, daughter of Admiral Christopher Pike, is left alone after Khan's fatal attack. Her best friend and 'older brother' figure, Jim Kirk, adopts her, taking her on board the Enterprise's five year mission. On its first mission to Exaltron 8, Kirk and Spock are greeted by then hostile aliens, ordering their death for being "false gods."

After Alana's rescue attempt becomes the laugh of the Enterprise, more trouble ensures after the mission to Exaltron, with the ship drifting away from a starbase, with only a few crew members. After learning the ship's location, Alana has to choose between orders and her gut feeling, but one mistake can cost her rank- or even lives.

 **Note;** If, after _Beyond_ premiers, and some of this is wrong,  I wrote it before _Beyond_ came out. :) Also, I may disobey the plot of _Into Darkness_ a little. Hehe, sorry.

 _(Don't forget to review!)_

* * *

"Alana?" I knock on the door of Admiral Pike's house. I hate to be the one to break the news to her... but someone has to do it. Her mom died when she was little, so she's probably alone... and she'll want to know. Since Pike and I are- were- good friends, I got to know his daughter, and she's like my little sister. She will _definitely_ want to know.

The door swings open after a few minutes, and there stands Emily Alana Pike, Admiral Pike's 13-year-old daughter. She looks like she's been asleep for a little while, wearing short athletic shorts and a tank top. "Dad, _you have a_ _key,_ please unlock the door yourself ne- oh... hi, Jim."

"Hey, Alana." I laugh at her reaction. I actually wonder if that's happened before- Pike leaving the key somewhere?

"Something's not right here... what happened to Dad?" she asks, starting to shake. "You wouldn't be here if something didn't happen to Dad. He had to go to some emergency meeting with all the captains, first officers and admirals and people like that."

She grabs my arm and we walk to the large glass window of her apartment floor, and gasps, seeing the damage to Starfleet's headquarters. "Oh my God..."

"Alana," I reply, grabbing her shaking self, "calm down. Also, did you dye your hair blonde?"

"Jim," she begins, sighing, "what happened? Stop trying to change the subject. And yes. Tell me the truth."

"Alana," I repeat, "calm. Okay?"

"I'm calm," she nods, no longer shaking. "What happened?"

"Let's go into your apartment for this." I take her hand and we walk back into her and Pike's apartment, where I shut the door. "Alana... your dad is... dead."

"Dead?" is the last word that escapes her mouth before she faints. I quickly catch her in my arms.

"Whoa, Lana," I say, adjusting her to bridal style. I look around where to place her, finally deciding to set her down on the couch. Then I grab her a glass of water and sat it on the table next to her.

I look down at Alana and she looks really peaceful. Her now blonde hair is parted on the left side, and it's pretty long, almost down to her stomach. Her eyes are closed, but they were also a brilliant blue... she honestly looks really pretty.

"Mm... ahh!" she gasps, waking up. "Oh my God, I had this dream that Jim was here and my dad was d-"

That's when she spots me, and stands up. "It wasn't a dream."

"No," I agree, "it wasn't."

"H- he's... gone?" Alana asks, walking over. "What happened?"

"Here." I take her hands in mine. "And, sadly, yes."

"Who did it?" She looks me in the eyes, tears streaming down her cheeks. "W-who was that son of a bitch?"

"John Harrison," I explain. "He's gone now, beamed off somewhere. He set off a bomb in the Starfleet archive in London, knowing we'd all gather captains and first officers. Also, I should mention I'm a first officer now, but- yeah, he was the one who did it."

By now Alana's crying into my chest and hugging me. I hug her back, crying too. Pike was one of my best friends, too. I rest my chin on Alana's head, realizing that she's taller then I thought.

"I never got to say goodbye..." She blinks a few times, looking up at me.

"You want me to stay tonight?" I ask.

She nods. "Y-yeah, the guest room's next to mine."

I hug her again. "Come on, let's go."

We walk back to Alana's room, and she sighs. "Jim?"

"Yeah?" I reply.

"This John Harrison guy... promise you'll get him back?" she asks.

"He's declared a one-man war against Starfleet," I answer. "We _have_ to get him- he's a criminal."

She nods. a tear rolling down her face. "Y-yeah. Right. Starfleet regulations."

"Lana." I walk over and hug her, sitting on the edge of her bed. "I know this is hard on you, and it's hard on me too."

"Jim," she whispers, hugging back. "What will I do? Dad was the last..."

She buries her face in my chest and I gently kiss the top of her head. "Shh. Don't worry, Lana, I'll take care of you, I promise. We can stay here for however long you want, then we can move to my apartment."

"Thanks, Jim," Alana whispers, tears slowing. "You're the best friend..."

I smile a little. "Friends? Nah, we're closer then that. How about... siblings?"

"That works," she sniffles. "I think I'm good."

"You sure?" I ask, pulling back and looking at her, wiping away some tears.

"Yeah." She nods, looking up at me. "Thanks, Jim."

"No problem," I smile, brushing the hair from her face. "There. Almost good as new."

"How do you do it?" Alana asks after a minute. "How are you so calm?"

"I miss him too, Lana," I answer. "Sometimes you've just got to keep it to yourself... or Spock has rubbed off on me."

She laughs a little. "Thanks, Jim. I think I can sleep now."

I stand up as she lies down, smiling. "Sleep tight, Lana."

"You too. Guest room's that way," she replies, pointing to the left.

"Thanks."

"Thank _you._ "

"Night, Lana."

"Night, Jim."

* * *

 **Sooooooo,** what did you think? Was it good? Bad? Review and tell me! :D


	2. Alana: Jim's Dead- I Didn't Mean It-!

**Hello! Me again! :) Don't forget to review!**

 **Also,** **I may not post as often due to summer trips. There's a list on my profile if you're wondering, and most times I won't have wifi.**

* * *

When Jim Kirk disappears _without a note,_ there's either trouble or he's _in_ trouble. Most likely he's _in_ trouble- I wonder what he did this time?

After checking the guest room (which is empty), I roll my eyes and brush out my hair, looking at the clock: 1 PM. Wow, I sleep a lot. What even happened last night? Why was Jim Kirk even over at me and Dad's apartment? Then I remember:

Dad's dead.

Dropping the brush, I quickly change into a gold Starfleet dress uniform that Dad got me for my birthday. Dad... not now. Gotta find Kirk. I make sure to have the black shirt underneath and grab my black boots. There. I look close enough to a Starfleet officer... right? Yeah. Official uniform. Black boots. Black undershirt.

You can call me... _Captain Alana Pike._

I run all the way to Starfleet headquarters, only a half mile away. I'm not even out of breath. According to Dad, all Starfleet officers had to be in pretty good shape, so he made me go running. I never appreciated it until now.

 _Dad... I miss him._ Stopping, I blink away a few tears. Like Jim said, _sometimes you've just got to keep it to yourself._

"Is that Emily Pike?" a voice asks.

Agh, my real name. _Alana Pike_ sounds much better. I keep walking confidently, then into the headquarters, and towards Admiral Marcus' office. And of _course_ he's not in his office today. Hmm... Maybe the computer knows? Or I can check from my dad's office. Admirals know where everyone is. Dad is an admiral.

 _Was._ I sigh. I really miss him and peering in on Starfleet captain-ing classes.

I walk to his office, and the door unlocks with voice and face recognition. I step in, door closing behind me, looking around. There's a picture of me on his desk, which I pick up. I love that picture. It's _me_ in the Enterprise captain's chair. It was my birthday, and Dad had let me be captain of the _Enterprise_ for a day. I was in a gold shirt, smiling. A tear rolls down my cheek. I _really_ miss Dad. Where's Jim when you need him?

There's also a small model of the _Enterprise_ sitting beside it. It's really detailed, too- I can see its identification number, NCC-1701, on the hull and the different colors. It's almost as beautiful as the real _Enterprise,_ only it's missing something. I just can't tell what.

"I wonder where you are now," I say, 'flying' the _Enterprise_ model around. "Is Jim with you? Oh, right, that's why I'm here."

I turn on the computer. "Computer, please locate James T. Kirk."

"James T. Kirk," the computer repeated. "Currently captain of the USS _Enterprise._ On mission for Admiral Marcus."

 _Hmm._ "Please locate Admiral Marcus."

"Classified," the computer replied.

That's weird. I turn off the computer and look at the photo and model again, then notice one behind it: me, Jim and Dad on the bridge, in front of the turbolift. It's also from my birthday- I'm in the middle, Jim on the right and Dad on the left. Two men, both captains of the _Enterprise,_ past and present, hopefully three- me. I want to captain the _Enterprise_ one day.

Then there is another picture. It's Dad, Mom and me. Mom died in an engineering accident when I was 7... she was an engineer. Something in engineering malfunctioned, or blew up, and a bunch of people died. She just _had_ to be one of them. The picture is of all three of us at Starfleet. Mom still has her light brown hair and hazel eyes. Under the picture, it reads _Christopher, Ianthe and Alana, 2253._ I really miss her. And Dad. I miss both of them. Why does everything bad happen to me?

Smiling sadly, I take the three pictures and the _Enterprise_ model, walking out of the office. Nobody really questions me as I walk out of Dad's office- they're pretty used to me being around. I look at the ground as I walk, and finally reach the ground level again. And something's... _falling._ From the sky. And it looks like a _starship?!_

 _Oh, please, no, please, don't let that be the Enterprise. That's where Jim is._

No. It can't be. It's bigger. Two-ish times the size. Darker. AND THIS SHIP IS HEADED TOWARDS THE FREAKING HEADQUARTERS!

I do the Spock Thing. (AKA, the logical thing.) I scream and run away as fast as I can. What ship is that, I wonder? I don't remember seeing any ship like that. Maybe it was a secret Starfleet project or something. Looks like it's going to hit the water?

I hear crashing sounds as the unknown ship crashes into buildings, after it hits the water. Its giant hull sticks out of the river, still moving forwards. I should run.

Running. That's all I can do, really.

I trip over something, fall backwards somehow and hit my head. It all goes black.

* * *

There's someone scanning me. I can hear the sound. So I open my eyes to find myself... in a hospital?

"Oh, good, you're awake," the doctor replies. She looks like she's in her mid-40s, with black hair tied back into a bun or ponytail. "I'm Dr. Hall."

"Alana Pike," I reply. "What happened? I mean, the _Vengeance_ was crashing to Earth, and I was running, but what happened after that?"

"We don't know. You had a concussion and broken ankle, along with cuts and bruises, but nothing _too_ major or lasting, which is a miracle," Dr. Hall answers.

"So am I good to go?" I ask.

She shakes her head. "We're going to keep you here for a little while just to monitor. You've been in a coma for almost a week, but you can go home, at the latest, two days from now."

"What about James Kirk?" I raise an eyebrow. "What happened to him? And the entire _Enterprise_ crew?"

Dr. Hall once again shakes her head. "I don't know. Last time I checked, Mr. Kirk's cells were heavily irradiated, and Dr. McCoy was trying to save him."

I nod, a plan forming in my mind. "Ah."

"Well, I'll let you be," Dr. Hall says before walking out.

I look down at my clothes. I'm in white clothes now. My blue Starfleet uniform is sitting on the chair next to my bed, along with its matching boots and under shirt. PERFECT.

Once changed, I run out of the hospital room, dressed like a nurse. I _look_ old enough to pass for an adult, right? My hair's in a ponytail, like all nurses/doctors, out of the way. I smile, walking over to the nearest computer.

 _Kirk, James T..._ I look over the list of names in the hospital. Wait! It'd be faster to search for Bones then Kirk- there are less doctors then patients here. McCoy... McCoy... McCoy! There. Patient list... only Jim. Top floor.

I practically run to the elevator and press the button for the top floor. I _have_ to see Jim. It's been, what, a week? And he's still here?! I have to see if he's dead or not. He just _can't_ be dead. Not after he said he'd take care of me! _And_ he'd be like my brother!

"Alana?" a voice asks.

"Bones?" I raise an eyebrow.

"What are you doing up here?" Sure enough, it's Bones. "You're supposed to be in bed resting."

"Well, obviously, I'm not. Where's Jim?" I look left an right, but no Jim Kirk.

"Calm down." Bones sighs. "He's in a coma, but alive. He almost died."

"What happened on the _Enterprise?_ Did you kill John Harrison? Is my dad seriously... _dead?_ " I ask. I don't want to believe it, but Jim would never lie to me.

"Easy with the questions." Bones sighs. "The _Enterprise_ went after John Harrison, whose real name is Khan. Our warp core was sabotaged on the edge of Klingon space, and Khan was the one who crashed the _Vengeance_ into San Francisco. He's not dead, no, but frozen in a cryogenic tube. And, sadly... yes."

It's true. Damn it. "Oh. Can I... _see him?_ "

The elevator door opens behind me. It's Spock. "Hello, Doctor. Miss Pike."

"Spock, the name's Alana, not _Miss Pike,_ " I reply. "Anyways, Spock, what's up?"

"What is up?" Spock looks confused. "The sky is up."

I roll my eyes and sigh. "It's a saying, Spock, meaning what's new."

"The _Enterprise_ is undergoing repairs, and it is a new ship," Spock replies. "Is that what you mean?"

I laugh a little. Vulcans can be funny. "Forget it, Spock. But _pleeeeeeeease,_ can I see him?"

"We're gonna let him rest, and _you_ should too." Bones gives me the look. "Did you sneak out of your room?"

"...no," I lie, looking off to the side.

Bones sighs, folding his arms. "Let's go back to your room. And when Jim wakes up, I promise I'll call you."

* * *

The call comes a week later. I'm at my friend Ashley Sulu's house. Ashley's a cousin of _Hikaru_ Sulu, AKA the helmsman of the _Enterprise._

"Alana!" She tosses me a Starfleet communicator, which I barely catch. "It's for you."

"Yes?" I ask, looking at Ashley. "And Ash, could you not surprise me like that?"

"Sorry," she mumbles.

"Alana, it's Bones. Jim's awake and-"

 _THUD._

"Alana?"

I run out of Ashley's house and to the hospital as fast as I can, passing a lot of staring cadets. Maybe it's because I've got a Starfleet pin on (thanks, Dad), maybe because it's _me_ , maybe they're wondering where Dad is. I really miss Dad... Blinking back tears, I run a little faster, ignoring how much my legs hurt. Jeez.. maybe I should've gotten Ashley's parents to drive me or something.

Finally, out of breath, I arrive at the top floor. "I'm here!"

"Good God, Alana." Bones gives me a good look-over. "How far did you...?"

"From her friend Ashley Sulu's house, it is approximately .8 miles, Doctor," Spock replied. "She was here in approximately 4.8 minutes, making her mile time about 6 minutes."

"Wow, Spock. I've cut down by about 7 seconds." I fold my arms and smirk. "Okay, Bones, where's Jim?"

"That way."

"Thanks, Bones."

"Wait! Alana, here." Bones hands me two pictures and the small _Enterprise_ model. "When you first came here, I found these with you before I got reassigned to just Jim. I meant to give them to you sooner, but..."

"Thanks, Bones," I repeat, looking at the pictures.

He smiles. "You're welcome, Alana. Do me a favor and, when you go to see Jim, _don't_ slap him."

I actually had been thinking about it.

I walk over to where Jim is and sigh. "Tsk, tsk, tsk, Jim."

"Alana?" he asks, sitting up instantly.

"Yes, you idiot, it's me." I roll my eyes and sit on the edge of the bed, hugging him. "I thought you _died._ "

"When I first heard you were in the crash, I was worried about you too." He hugs me back. "God, Lana."

We just sit there for a minute until I pull back. "From what I heard, you saved the _Enterprise."_

"I did," Jim replies. "I'm sorry, Lana."

"It's okay, you're here now," I whisper, then hand him the picture of us three. "Look."

He takes the picture of me, Dad and him, smiling. "I remember that... it was what, three weeks ago?"

"Yeah," I reply. "Stardate 2246.48 is my birthday. It's 2259.69."

"Ooh." He smirks, then looks back at the picture, and me. "Bones wasn't lying about that coma. Two weeks... phew! Were you with Ashley?"

"Yeah." I nod. "I can't lose you, Kirk."

"You won't." He wraps his right arm around me, holding the pictures with the other. "You in the captain's chair."

I smile at the picture. "I want to captain a starship one day. Maybe the _Enterprise._ "

"Maybe," Jim replies. "But for now, I'm captain of the _Enterprise._ AND, it's looking like I'm getting that five-year mission. Would you want to come with me, if I _did_ get it?"

"YES!" I scream, hugging him tightly. "Maybe I can help out with that, see if you can get it!"

He laughs. "Okay. If no one objects, I'll take you along."

"Oh, they'll let me go," I reply, pulling back and folding my arms. "I'll talk to Admiral Archer or someone. You're getting that mission."

"No, Alana," he corrects, " _we're_ getting that mission."

I smile.

We definitely are.


	3. Kirk: Heading Out

**Please review! :D**

* * *

"Our next speaker is James T. Kirk, current captain of the starship _Enterprise._ "

I walk up to the podium to begin my speech. "There will always be those who mean to do us harm. To stop them, we risk awakening the same evil within ourselves. Our first instinct is to seek revenge when those we love are taken from us. But that's not who we are. We are here today to rechristen the USS _Enterprise,_ and to honor those who lost their lives nearly one year ago."

"When Christopher Pike first gave me his ship, he had me recite the Captain's Oath- words I didn't appreciate at the time. But now, I see them as a call to remember who we once were- and who we must be again. And those words? Space, the final frontier. These are the voyages of the starship _Enterprise._ Her 5-year mission? To seek out new life and new civilizations. To boldly go where no one has gone before."

After everyone claps, I sit down, scanning the audience for Alana, but I can't see her. Then I remember the admirals told her she'd start when she actually got _on_ the Enterprise. She was at normal school now.

"Yes," I answer. "The shuttles are waiting in the main hangar."

"Captain." Spock walks over to me. "I believe we have the last shuttle."

"Anyone else with us?" I ask.

"Dr. McCoy, Mr. Scott, Dr. Marcus and Lieutenant Uhura are also with us," Spock answers.

"Huh?" Bones stops walking and turns to look at us.

"Spock was just saying you'd be on the shuttle with us," I answer.

Then my communicator beeps. "Hey, Jim. Please inform Grace, Emma and Mandy that I _will,_ in fact, be entering Starfleet Academy _and_ will be serving aboard the _Enterprise._ "

As the admirals were deciding about the 5-year mission, Alana somehow got into the meeting and asked about the mission. The admirals had pretty much decided on me, but they had never thought of her wanting to come along- which she did. I think she said Admiral Archer, the captain of Starfleet's first _Enterprise_ was the first to agree with her. According to Alana, he and Pike had been good friends, and he had owed Pike a favor.

Also, Alana had joined Starfleet Academy. Some of the admirals had objected to her going along, when Admiral Archer suggested she enlist in the Academy, followed by being assigned to the _Enterprise._ He also pointed out that she was smart enough, and Spock could probably give her daily lessons. The admirals came to the agreement that she could join _if_ she also joined the Academy.

Of course Alana agreed. She had been wanting to join Starfleet Academy forever.

"No way. You're bluffing!" a girl's voice exclaims.

"Alana doesn't lie." I recognize Ashley Sulu's voice.

"She's not lying," I add.

"Captain, I believe we should start heading towards the shuttles." Spock looks over at the hangar. "We still need to pick up Cadet Pike."

"Okay, Spock, let's go." Spock, Bones and I start walking towards the hangar.

"Miss Pike, we should be arriving within a half hour." Spock states.

"Spock, for the millionth time, the name's Alana!" I bet Alana is rolling her eyes at Spock's comment.

"Ohmygod! That was Spock!" another girl's voice squeals. "Hi Spock! I'm Emma!"

"What's next, Dr. McCoy is with you?" The first girl groans. "I'm Grace, by the way."

"Sure am." Bones looks over at me and smiles. "Are they in middle or high school?"

"High school," I reply. "Alana's a freshman since she skipped a grade."

Carol waves shyly, and I wave back, smiling.

"Anyways, we'll be picking you up in the shuttle soon. Kirk out." I shut the communicator and stick it back in my pocket.

"Captain, why did those girls think Cadet Pike was lying?" Spock asks. "Alana is an honest girl."

I shrug. "I don't know, I'm not a girl. Maybe you should get Bones to explain teenage girl behavior. You know, he has a daughter named Joanna."

When the shuttle lands at Alana's school grounds, a bunch of kids run over, and I step out. "Okay, Alana, where are you?"

Two girls' mouths drop open. One girl screams. All three stand in a group, and they look like the popular girls.

"Here! Bye, Ashley." Alana hugs her best friend, Ashley, a pretty Asian girl. "I guess I'll see you in five years?"

"Hello, Captain Kirk." The principal, Mrs. Turner smiles at me. "Alana, you're free to go, and godspeed."

"Thank you, Mrs. Turner," I reply.

"Bye, Alana!" Ashley waves. "Say hi to Hikaru for me!"

"I will!" Alana promises.

"Captain Kirk!" A blonde girl smiles, batting her eyes. "Can I have your autograph? It's for Mandy."

"Me too. I'm Grace." Another girl smiles seductively.

These girls are cute, but they're _way_ too young... they're what, 13? But still really cute.

"We've gotta go, Grace. Bye bye." Alana smiles coldly, grabs my arm and drags me towards the shuttle before I can say anything.

"See you in five years! Don't forget me!" Ashley waves wildly.

"I won't!" Alana promises.

"Bye, Alana _Kirk!_ " The Grace girl smirks.

"Where's your stuff?" I ask, confused about the 'Alana Kirk' comment.

Alana shoots her a death stare and looks over at me. "Everything got beamed up already. Let's go."

"What was that about?" I ask once in the shuttle.

"I hate them. They're brats," Alana answers. "Grace, Emma and Mandy, known to the school as GME, like _give me._ Because they take whatever they want, when they want. And they tried to take my _Enterprise_ model. The one Dad gave to me. I found them searching through my stuff."

"I meant about the Alana Kirk comment," I replied.

"Oh... Remember that crush I had on you when I first met you?" Alana awkwardly looks away, blushing. "It slipped out back then. And they _never_ forgot it."

I remember that. Pike had told me, and I had to let her down gently. Poor ten-year-old Alana was heartbroken.

* * *

"Captain on ze bridge!" Chekov announces as I walk in with Alana.

"It's hard to get out of it once you've had a taste, isn't that right, Mr. Sulu?" I ask, looking at Sulu in the captain's chair.

"I want a turn!" Alana looks over at me with puppy dog eyes. "Please?"

"Maybe in a few years." I look over to her and laugh. "Those don't work on me..."

"Aww," she groans.

"'Captain' does have a nice ring to it. Chair's all yours, sir." Sulu answers, standing up.

"Oh, yeah! Ashley says hi!" Alana looks over at Sulu.

"Mr. Scott." I press a button on the armrest of the captain's chair. "How's our core?"

"Purring like a kitten, Captain. She's ready for a long journey," Scotty answers.

"Excellent. Come on, Bones!" I exclaim, patting him on the shoulder. "It's gonna be fun!"

"Five years in space. God help me." He sighs, rolling his eyes.

"Dr. Marcus. Uh, I'm glad you could be a part of the family." I smile at her. And, boy, is she hot... wait, is Alana _glaring_ at Carol? And _how_ have I not noticed this before?!

"It's nice to have a family," she replies, smiling back.

Alana _is_ glaring at Carol, but why?

"Spock."

"Captain."

"Where shall we go?" I ask Spock, looking at the large viewing screen.

"As a mission of this duration has never been attempted, I differ to your good judgement, Captain." Spock replies, looking at me and then the view screen before walking off.

"Mr. Sulu, take us out." I smile, sitting in the captain's chair. Alana stands behind me, probably still wanting a turn in the captain's chair. She'll get her turn one day.

"Aye, sir."

Sulu pushes a handle, and we go into warp.


	4. Alana: New Planet! Fun Fun Fu- What?

**Helloooooooooooo! Don't forget to review! :3**

* * *

The _Enterprise_ is really cool.

Cool because it's the _newest ship in the fleet_ and I'm most likely the only teenager on here. (Well, technically Chekov is like 18 or 19, but he's also technically an adult.) Cool because it's the famous _Enterprise,_ which has survived a) future Romulans b) Khan aka Superman and c) Jim Kirk. Cool because the _Enterprise_ is captained by the 'adorable, sexy and legendary' Jim Kirk. At least according to half the girls in my grade. And Jim himself. Cool because... is it freezing on the bridge or is it just me?

It's also kind of sad. Dad was the previous captain of this ship- and its first. And he'll never get to see what happens in its future. Or _my_ future, for that matter. And it's been a year. I still miss Dad. Nothing's ever going to change that, though. My 14th birthday is in a week, and it's going to be the first one without Dad- and the first on the _Enterprise._ And by the time the five-year mission is up, I'll be 19. Like, a year older then Chekov is now. Or his age. (Is he 18 or 19? I can never remember.)

"Captain, orders from Starfleet Command." Uhura turns to look at me and Jim. "We're to head the Exaltron system, to Exaltron 8."

 _Exaltron 8?_ I think. _Isn't that... like... un-explored? AWESOME! WE'RE HEADED TO AN UNEXPLORED PLANET! LET'S SEE IF I CAN SNEAK ON THE LANDING PARTY!_

"Alright then... Mr. Sulu, plot a course to Exaltron 8, maximum warp. Jim looks back at me. "What are you so happy about?"

"Nothing," I lie, trying to look innocent, and failing.

He sighs, turning back around, then, realizing what I want, smirks. "You're not getting on that landing party. You're staying on the _Enterprise,_ and that's an order."

 _Dammit, Jim! Maybe I can snag the captain's chair though. And spin around in it until Bones comes up to the bridge and tells me to knock it off._

"Alright..." I sigh, folding my arms over my gold uniform. "Why?"

"I don't want you hurt," he replies.

Instantly I gasp. "What if _you_ get hurt, though? Like, on Nibiru or whatever it was called, those locals almost murdered you and Bones!"

"I'll be fine," he assures me, sighing. "I'm taking Spock with me. He won't let me do anything stupid."

Define stupid. Because Spock detonated that 'super ice cube' (as Jim himself put it), and BAM, big flop, Spock almost DIED, and Marcus takes the _Enterprise_ away from Kirk. KIRK WAS BEING STUPID AND ALMOST GOT KILLED BY THE NATIVES. Luckily Kirk becomes Dad's first officer, and everything looks happy until that _stupid little shit_ called Khan came along! If it was up to me, Khan would die slowly... and painfully... and the last thing he'd hear would be me. The last thing he'd see... my cold smile.

 _You took the last blood family I have,_ I'd say, _and now your blood family, if they ever wake up, will feel the pain that I felt._

Bonus points if that old song from like 200 years ago, _Perfect Day_ plays.

"Alana?" Jim asks, snapping his fingers in front of me. _"Enterprise_ to Alana."

"Who else?" I ask, snapping back from my... whatever it was. Daydream? Daymare?

"Four security guards. With maximum warp we'll be there soon." Jim puts his arm around me and starts walking with me. "You can come to the transporter room. Where's Spock?"

"In medbay, completing his physical," Uhura replies. "Last I heard they were almost done, sir."

"Okay. Well, tell him to come to the transporter room."

Forget the captain's chair. (Maybe I can snag it off Sulu later though... Because that would be fun...) I gotta go make sure Jim doesn't kill himself being impulsive. (Also, Jim is Jim.)

We get into the turbo lift and I fold my arms. "Jim, as your best friend, please don't go."

"I'm the captain," he replies, sighing. "We'll be fine, Lana. Why are you so worried?"

"What if you aren't?" I ask. "What if you're not fine?! What if you... _die?"_

He hugs me tightly. "Lana, I'm not going to die. Someone would beam us up before then."

I sigh, not convinced. "What if the transporter stops working?"

"Why are you so worried?" he counters.

"Because of me! What will happen if you die, Jim?!" I snap. "Mom and Dad are gone."

He's silent for a minute. "I know, Lana, and I'm sorry. But I'm the captain. You just have to trust me, okay?"

"I trust you... but-" I start.

"No buts. I'm sorry, Lana. You can stay on the bridge and monitor my life signs, okay?" Jim puts his arm around me.

"Can I have _command?"_ I ask hopefully.

"Don't push it." Jim rolls his eyes.

"Fine," I grumble. "Don't be stupid down there. Knowing you, you probably _will._ "

"Hey!" he exclaims as the doors open. "Your dad called me a genius."

"What was it? _You like being the only genius level repeat offender in the Midwest?"_ I raise an eyebrow. "And he also said something about leaping without looking. So, just for once, look before you leap!"

"You do that too," he argued. "Remember when you asked me out, even though _everyone_ at the Academy knew I _wasn't_ single? It was everywhere-"

"SHUT UP!" I practically scream, turning red. "One, that's because you are rubbing off on me, and two, I THOUGHT WE'D NEVER SPEAK OF IT AGAIN!"

"Still, it was all over Starfleet!"

I punch him just as we walk into the transporter room. PERFECT timing, Alana... they could probably hear us.

"Cadet Pike, why did you punch the captain?" Spock asks. "Violence is illogical."

Or not. Because I do _not_ have a crush on Jim.

I don't answer him. Instead I walk over Jim. "Don't die."

"I won't." He hugs me. "See you later, Lana."

Jim pulls back and steps on the transporter pad with Spock and four dead shirts.

I MEANT TO SAY _RED_ SHIRTS! RED! NOT DEAD!

 _(But isn't it weird that the majority of deaths on the_ Enterprise _are operations crew members, AKA, people who wear a red shirt?)_

"Energize."

And he, along with Spock and the _red_ shirts, disappears in a yellow light.


	5. Kirk: Exaltron's Welcome

**Sorry for the delayed updates! D: Like I said, I was on that island with no wifi and on Wednesday I'm headed up to my grandma's in northeastern Montana, where I have to go awhile to find wifi, and I have to share 10 gb (gigabytes?) of data with my parents.**

* * *

Exaltron is beautiful. It's a lush green, hilly planet that reminds me of Ancient Greece. Their buildings have the same style- columns and temples and something that looks like the Athens acropolis. I can even see an "oracle cave." The four security guards walk out in the cardinal directions, looking around.

"Gods have descended from the sky upon us!"

Huh? What?

"Summon Nataka!"

"And Lisha!"

"What about Lorrenna?"

"No, Lorena's out with the tribe. Someone send a messenger to find her!"

Who? I think.

"Bring offerings!"

"Captain, it seems they believe we are gods," Spock replies.

Suddenly the planet's natives, who look like red Vulcans start bowing down to us. They have pointed ears and black hair... I wonder if they're like the primitive Vulcans. I make a mental note to ask Spock if they could be. If they are, they're Bones' nightmare- especially if they're logical. (Thy might be out of their Vulcan mind.)

"Hello... I'm James T. Kirk," I begin.

"The god James T. Kirk has descended upon us!" one exclaimed. "Your holiness, I am Nakata. Our planet is your planet. I am also yours."

I can just imagine Alana laughing her ass off in the bridge: 'Jim? A god? Of what? Breaking the rules?'

Alana. Most likely she's found a way to snag the captain's chair, but I know I asked Bones to keep an eye on her. That girl is unpredictable. I remember the time she stole a shuttle with help from a girl named Amber Millard, a cadet training to be a helmsman and her best friend Ashley Sulu. Apparently Ashley is Lt. Sulu's... niece?

"There will be a ceremony later today," Nataka finishes, bowing. "We will then make a sacrifice to you."

"Thank you," I reply, "but-"

"Nataka!" Another female (or at least they look like a female) runs over and bows. "The holy gods! Your majesties. I am so sorry to have interrupted you... what is your name?"

"Yes, what are the rest of your names?" Nataka asks. "This is Lisha, our priest and medicine woman."

"I'm James T. Kirk, and this is Spock," I reply, pointing. He goes well with the natives, being Vulcan and all.

"Kirk. Spock," Lisha repeats. "And they must be your escorts. Specifically chosen from us and changed or created?"

"Created," I quickly answer after a pause.

"Come, come," Nataka takes my hand. "If you don't please, we must give you a proper welcome tour."

"No, Nataka. We must prepare for the ceremony," Lisha exclaims, clapping her hands. "Come, your highness. Right this way."

Ceremony? What ceremony?

Lisha takes me to another room, away from Spock and Bones. She twirls a lock of her black hair smiling. "I did not know gods would ever come to visit us. Thank you."

"You're welcome," I reply, not really wanting to point out we weren't gods.

She starts smiling. "You know, there are tales of gods and us together, having children."

Is she talking about demigods? Like Jason and the Argonauts? She is pretty, too...

"There is a legend of a goddess named Alina," Lisha continues. "Do you know her? She is the only goddess who has not ever come down to Earth."

"I do not know an Alina, but I know an Alana," I answer. "Could the name have gotten mixed up?"

"Some legends call her Alana, others Alani, and a few say Ilona." Lisha nods. "Yes, her name must be Alana. The legends are very indecisive. Alina- Alana- is said to be the most beautiful goddess of them all. She is also said to be the queen of the gods. Is she your queen?" she asks.

I can also hear Alana on the bridge saying, 'yes, that's me, I'm amazing.'

"No, more like my best friend." Smiling, I remember my promise to her not to get killed.

"So you are not married to her? You are not the king of the gods?" Lisha looks at me, confused. "Our legends must be wrong... Tell me, your holiness, about heaven on the... En... Enterprise? Is that what it's called?"

Married to Alana?!

"Enterprise, yes," I reply. "Well, the Enterprise is our home."

"Tell me more." Lisha looks at me, coming closer every second.

"You're very beautiful," I reply before kissing her. She kisses back, smiling.

"Not as beautiful as you, your holiness," she whispers, slowly climbing onto my lap, smiling. She. Is. So. Hot.

I think I like this society.


	6. Alana: Captain (Alana) Pike

**Finally back, but not for long! R &R?**

* * *

After the transporter incident where I stop at medbay. "Nurse Chapel?"

"Yes, Alana?" she asks. "Er- Cadet Pike."

Christine Chapel and I are friends. I know her through Bones and Starfleet Academy.

"Remember that time I got you out of that lecture?" I told my arms, smirking. "Your turn to repay the favor. Give Hikaru Sulu his physical now and keep him here for the duration of the mission. Do not let him go to the bridge.

She shrugs, "Okay. He's due for one anyways."

"You're a lifesaver!" I exclaim, running out and to the bridge.

"You're welcome!" Christine calls back.

Once I get on the bridge, I walk over to Sulu, who looks up. "Hello, Alana."

"Hi," I reply back, watching the screen. "Anything happen?"

"According to them, the captain is a god," Sulu answers, laughing.

"A god of what, breaking the rules?" I roll my eyes.

Waiting... waiting... waiting...

"Nurse Chapel to Mr. Sulu."

fINALLY!

"Sulu here," he answers.

"We need you in medbay, stat!" she exclaims.

"Okay. Alana. You take the con," Sulu replies, walking out.

THANK YOU SO MUCH! I love being friends with like 95% of the _Enterprise_ crew. They'll do me favors- usually- since I do favors for them. For Chapel, I got her assigned here. Now she'll do whatever with Sulu, probably run a physical, and leave _ME_ to captain the _Enterprise!_ YES!

"Captain Pike," I say to myself. "I like it. Alana Pike, captain, USS _Enterprise."_

This isn't the first time I was captain... but it is the first time legally. (Probably.)  
_

 _"Alana? I thought you were with your dad." Ashley Sulu raised an eyebrow. Reminds me of Spock._

 _"Was," I replied. "We were watching stupid Jim's trial for being stupid and cheating on the Kobayashi Maru test. Then a distress call came from Vulcan, and Dad had to go, being captain of the Enterprise and all."_

 _"How about your sneaking onboard the shuttle?" Ashley asked. Jeez, she knew me so well._

 _"I got into the Enterprise, but Dad found me and beamed me back to Earth. He said it was too dangerous for me." I rolled my eyes._

 _"Oh, no. What are you planning?!" Ashley asked, looking a little scared._

 _"Nothing," I replied. "I just need to steal a shuttle and fly it to Vulcan. Or wherever the Enterprise is!"_

 _"Yeah, no! That's crazy! As Bones say- are you out of your Vulcan mind?! You're sounding like Kirk!" Ashley protested._

 _"No, I'm fine. Are you in?"_

 _"Fine. Now where are we going to find a shuttle?!" Ashley exclaimed._

 _"Ashley. Wake up. We're at Starfleet." I rolled my eyes. "In the hangar deck. HEY! AMBER!"_

 _Amber Millard, one of my cadet friends in Starfleet looked over. "Yeah?"_

 _"How do you get these things to work?" I asked, trying to open a shuttle. "Dad suddenly ran off with the Enterprise. I'm going to find him."_

 _"Are you sure about this?!" Ashley asked. "This is crazy! And probably against the rules. He didn't tell you to stay put?"_

 _"Oh, he did. But he's captured and Jim got booted off the ship, leaving that Vulcan idiot as captain." I rolled my eyes. "I'm going to find them."_

 _"No, I won't let you." Amber sighed. "I know you love your dad, but he told you to stay put!"_

 _"Don't forget I've got proof you cheated on that one test." I smirked._

 _"Fine. The opening code is 92137742685." Amber sighed. "You can't tell anyone I was involved."_

 _"I won't."_

 _I accidentally told Jim later. Whoops._

 _"Thanks!" I exclaimed, jumping into the shuttle with Ashley._

 _While getting out we ran into some trouble. "Starfleet Command to Shuttle 8041. Whose orders are you under?"_

 _Ashley looked over at me like,_ you're crazy, get us out of this mess.

 _"Captain Pike, sir," I answered confidently._

 _"Hangar doors opening."_

 _Communication shut off. "Your dad told you to stay put, though, right?"_

 _"Those orders are from me, Alana Pike, captain of this shuttlecraft," I answered, laughing. "Alana 1, Starfleet 0. You can get this thing out of the hangar, right?"_

 _"I thought you'd do it!" Ashley protested._

 _"Yeah, no! Your cousin's a pilot!" I exclaimed._

 _"Yes, and your dad is a captain!" Amber protested. "Wait. Autopilot. Done."_

 _"Great. Now let's find Jim, get Dad back and kick those Romulans all the way to the the next galaxy!"_  
_

"Captain Pike?" some random lieutenant asks, snapping me out of the memory.

I look over to find the one and only Amber Millard in Chekov's spot. "Yes, Lieutenant Millard?"

Amber just points at the screen where Jim is making out with one of the alien chicks. Of course he is- typical Jim.

"You're kidding," I mutter. "Can we, like, video this?"

"Already started." Amber smirks.

"Good work, lieutenant," I reply, laughing. "This is Captain Pike's revenge for the hair dye thing last week."

Jim dyed half of my hair pink. Luckily he had the sense to do the bottom half, but stupid Starfleet banned it, so I dyed it back to blonde. (Bleaching or fully changing the color of it however is not against the rules. Highlighting or dying the tips is. I say the regulations can suck it.)

Amber laughs, because she was the one who helped me to dye it. "Yeah. It looked pretty though."

"It did," I agree.

That's when the door shut on Kirk and the alien chick.

"I'll bet anyone ten bucks it's fast!" Uhura exclaims.

"You're on!" Chekov says in his Russian accent. (Have I mentioned that it's adorable? *SIGH*)

"Hey Al- er, Captain Pike," Amber begins, "I'll bet you five bucks he won't deny it."

"You're on!" I exclaim. I'll be five bucks richer. Hehehe... I know Jim better than Amber.

We shake on it.

Then we smile.


	7. Kirk: Truth Revealed

**warning- they make the crew bleed to prove they're not gods. nothing serious. idk if this is a trigger or not, but I'm putting it up just to be safe. :) if you think you're going to be affected by it PLEASE stop reading, because I don't want anyone to get hurt. ily xx**

* * *

After me and Lisha... get ready... we go back outside, where everyone is waiting for us.

"Captain, I believe your shirt is on backwards," Spock comments.

 _Red alert!_

"Well, Captain, you did get ready, didn't you?" One of the red shirts rolls his eyes, now dressed in Greek style clothes. A toga, I think. Or was that Roman?

"Oh. Right." I turn my shirt around quickly. "Thank you, lieutenant...?"

"Corcan, sir," he finishes.

"Kirk," Lisha began, "for the ceremony, you will wear what you have on. Spock and the others will wear our style of clothing, yes?"

"Okay." I smile, looking over at Spock. "How does this work?"

Lisha looks confused for a second. "You do not remember your own traditions?"

"My God!" One of the female red shirts, Carissa Maynard, rolls her eyes. "You don't think after a few millennia we would remember, do you?"

 _She_ _is a good actor._ I knew she had acted before (considering I had met her at the Academy), but I never knew what level. She does a good Bones impression.

"Um, uh, oh, right, your holiness," Lisha replies, bowing. "I am deeply in sorrow."

She just scowls and rolls his eyes. I wonder how she and Bones would get along...

"Anyways," Lisha begins, nodding to Maynard, "you walk over to where I stand. There we will sacrifice to you. Then we all bow down, and you may do whatever you wish. Excuse me, we must finish up our preparations."

After she leaves, Maynard turns to me. "How did Alana react?"

I laugh at the memory. Carissa had accidentally left her bra in my room, and Alana had been the first to find it.

 _Whose bra is this?_ she had asked. _Because it's not mine. Fess up, Jim._

"She said, 'Whose bra is this? Because it's not mine. Fess up, Jim,'" I say, doing my Alana impression.

"Ha. Sorry about that," Maynard replies.

"That's okay. She didn't hold a grudge or anything." I chuckle.

"Is she used to it now?" she asks, smiling. She's _extremely_ beautiful, if I do say so myself.

I just rolled my eyes, when suddenly, the door bursts open.

 _"FALSE GODS!"_

"What?" Maynard glares at the one who spoke- Nataka.

She simply pushes one of the other red shirts, one I don't recognize, out. He's dead- some animal clawed at him.

"Gods do not bleed," Nataka snaps, pointing her spear at us. "If I am mistaken, and none of you bleed, I will be the sacrifice. If any of you bleed... you will be the sacrifice."

I go first. They cut my arm, and I can't think of anything useful to say, for once. My gaze shifts to Lisha, and she looks like a kicked puppy.

"How could you lie to me?" Lisha asks, looking hurt. "I trusted you."

"I am a god," is all I can reply with.

"You are now a sacrifice. If you truly are a god, you will not die and have nothing to fear," Nataka replies. "Move."

Spock is next. The natives all crowd around him, and I can't see anything. They're probably talking about how his blood is green and mine is red.

"You are one of us! You will _definitely_ be a sacrifice." Nataka pushes Spock over by me. "Does anyone else have green blood?"

Luckily, the rest of the landing party is human. Carissa Maynard narrows her eyes, looking over at me right before they take her blood.

"When I ascend back into the heavens, I will curse you all," she promises. "There will be a time of no rain, a drought, and all your crops shall suffer, and your people in turn."

Did I mention how great an actress she is? And beautiful? Even in the shade, her brown hair shimmers brightly, and her brown eyes look fierce.

"Whatever. Put her with the others." Nataka turns to us. "You will be sacrificed when we are ready. Since we have no gods, there will be no proclamation to them in person. Come, Lisha. We must prepare you now. First will be you."

Nataka points at Maynard, who narrows her eyes. "Hell no."

"Not you, woman. Him," Nataka snaps, pointing at the red shirt I don't know. Before anyone can object, they take him away.

"Now what?"

I flip open my communicator. "Kirk to Enterprise."

All I get is some static, until Uhura picks up. "Uhura here. We saw what happened, and we can't beam you out. The structure you're in is made of something alien we can't beam through."

"Damn it," I mutter.

That's when I hear a scream and a thud. He's dead. All that's left is me, Spock, Manyard and Corcan.

"Captain, we... beam... fast," Uhura says.

"Enterprise, you're breaking up," I reply.

"I estimate the odds of us surviving this ordeal 1928 to 1, not in our favor." Spock says.

"Well, great." Maynard groans.

"JIM! Nope! This... it." Alana narrows her eyes.

"Cap... losing signal!" Uhura exclaims. "Spock... love... you!"

"I don't know if this is my last chance to say it, but Alana Pike, I-"

That's when the transmission shuts off. No more signal...

 _Alana Pike, I'm sorry I failed to protect you. I promised your dad if anything happened I'd be there... and I can't. Hopefully Bones will stick to his promise to me..._

* * *

 **MUAHAHAHA. whovians, did you see what I did there? *evil cackle* I'm not even sorry whoops! you'll see what happens next chapter. whenever I decide to actually write... ily**


	8. Alana: The Plan With Weird Inspiriration

**quick-ish update! but also I've started freshman year and have soccer, majorettes/baton twirling AND academic team... *cringe* maybe I can write on the bus.**

* * *

"Oh, no. Jim's not dying on me!" I exclaim. Quickly racking my brain, I wonder what I should beam down as. A goddess? Sure! Why not? This species will believe it... probably? Especially if I look way different, yet similar.

I have the same physical body structure (like head, two arms, two legs, etc.) as the people down there, except I'm white/tan... Maybe this could be their new perfection standard?

Hmm... what do we believe mythical creatures are like? Maybe a fairy. Wings! Too bad I can't fly... but hey, they'd look awesome. If they ask me to fly, I'll be like, _How dare you ask the goddess to prove herself! You will be doomed unless you free the hostages._ _*fires phaser into the crops* BOW DOWN TO QUEEN ALANA!_

"Uhura, contact wardrobe department. Tell them Candice Swanepoel, Victoria's Secret 2014 Gilded Angel wings, gold sandals, and white strapless dress! Pronto!" I jump out of The Chair and run into the turbo lift. "Millard, with me. Chekov, you have the bridge."

"...Aye, captain." Chekov looks surprised. Who else am I supposed to put in charge? I don't think Uhura would want to be captain... would she?

I never thought those countless days of watching skinny girls walk down a strip of metal in their underwear with Jim would pay off. It was boring and weird. The only good part was the singing. But well, I guess it had its uses.

The only reason I remember the name _Candice Swanepoel_ is because a) she's one of Jim's favorites and b) Jim said she looked like me. I can see the resemblance. Now I'm a blonde, which made it even more so. I'm 5'8, which is probably a few inches shorter than her. Models are all like... taller than Jim and stuff.

My plan is to pop down there looking like a goddess. If they question me, STUN THEM. I'll get Sulu and Millard to control the weather by making a breeze with a shuttle. And my phaser will be my lightning bolt. They've never had the "goddess Alana" come down from the heavens. NOW SHE WILL.

Screw the prime directive. Jim's already kinda broken it by becoming a god. My phaser will show them to mess with the one and only Alana Pike!

"Where are we going, Ala- er, captain?" Amber asks.

"Alana's fine. We're going to convince them I'm a goddess, and you and Sulu will be piloting the shuttle!" I exclaim. "You guys can make wind with it, right?"

"Yes, I think," Amber replies.

"Good. BONES!" I exclaim, entering the medbay. "We need Sulu. Captain's orders."

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Bones asks.

"Saving Jim's butt!" I snap, running over to Nurse Chapel and Sulu. "Sorry to interrupt, but I need Sulu back. Is he clear?"

"Cleared," Nurse Chapel answers, giving me a look that said, _what?_

"But you're not!" Bones exclaims, grabbing me by the arm. "Look, I told Jim that I'd keep an eye on you."

I groan. "Bones. You have to let me go. They're going to sacrifice Jim! And we can't beam him up!"

"Dammit, Alana, are you out of your starship-flying mind?" Bones asked.

You _know_ Bones is calling you crazy when he uses your heritage to insult you. (Jim said Bones asked if he was out of his "corn-fed mind" once. And I heard that he asked if Spock was out of his _Vulcan_ mind. Who knows what he said anywhere else?"

I roll my eyes. "One, yes, I was raised on starships, but I never flew a one. Two, I know it's breaking the prime directive. I'm going to take responsibility for it. I know they'll let me off because I acted under traumatic circumstances."

Traumatic circumstances meaning _my freaking family is dead and Jim is like my big brother._ I've been "emotionally compromised." AKA, I'm disregarding the prime directive, and they can't press charges.

"I'm not going to let you," Bones replies calmly.

"Bones, as your current captain, I order you." I stare into his eyes, dead serious.

"And as the chief medical officer, I say no," Bones snaps. Sadly, he _does_ have the power to do that.

"Then you condemn Jim to death." A tear rolls down my cheek. "I can save him, Bones. Aren't doctors all for saving people? Be a doctor and _let_ me save him..."

Hopefully that punches him in the feels.

"What if it doesn't work?" Bones asks, grabbing both of my arms softly, his tone also softening. "And you make a mistake?"

"I'll have to take the risk. I have a chance." I sigh. "Every second I spend arguing here is one less second down there convincing them. Can I go or not?"

Finally, Bones lets go of my shoulders. "Fine."

"Come on, Sulu, Millard. We're going on a trip in our favorite rocket ship! Zooming through the sky!" I exclaim, grabbing Sulu and Millard before they could speak. They were probably still stunned I beat Bones in an argument. I did play the guilt card...

In the turbolift, I quickly explain the plan. The I quickly change after leaving the two on in turbolift (Thank God the wardrobe department on this ship was amazing) and then headed to the transporter room. Sulu and Millard had already taken the shuttle and were off to the planet's surface.

"Pike? Who's in command?" Scotty asks.

"Captain Chekov," I answer. "I'm going to the surface. Put me on a pedestal."

Scotty sighs, and I assume he's going to give me a lecture, but his reply surprises me. "Good luck, Captain Pike."

"Thanks," I reply.

"Chekov to transporter room."

"Scotty here."

"I think ze keptin may be next. Spock, him and a female lieutenant remain... ze others are gone..."

"Energize."

I've always wanted to say that. The captain gets to say it, beaming down, and I've never gone on an away mission like this. But it's also a rescue mission.

And with that, I disappear in a golden swirl of light.


	9. Kirk: Alana is a Goddess

**I MADE A NEW COVER!**

* * *

I walk along to my execution, trying to think my way out of this, while golden beams of light start circling on the stage-like area where I could see the others' blood. It turns out as... Alana? In a dress that shows her cleavage... I didn't think she'd ever wear anything like that, nor _voluntarily_ wear a dress?

Also, I didn't know she actually _watched_ the Victoria's Secret Fashion Show when I "babysat" her as a teenager. She always said watching 'skinny girls walk down a strip of metal in their underwear' was boring. But here she is, with _wings._

"Who are you?" Nataka asks, eyes widening.

"It is I! The goddess Alana." Alana raises her head, standing up a little straighter. There is an open communicator on her belt... smart.

"You look like this one," Lisha points out, pushing me. "Do you bleed?"

"Do you test me?" Alana steps down the few steps slowly, trying not to trip in the long dress. "I will destroy your entire civilization."

"We will kill one of them. Then you will bring them back to life as proof!" some random person screamed.

"NO." Alana held her hand out. "These are fellow gods."

"We're what?" Maynard whispered to me.

"Just go with it," I whispered back.

"They lost their immortality," Alana lied. "I took it from them. I cannot allow you to kill them, though."

"Your own rules say we must sacrifice them!" Nataka protests. "A goddess would welcome such sacrifice. It is not written anywhere that one can lose their immortality, but it is written that they will die and rise again!"

"Excuse me, but-"

"Sacrifice! Sacrifice!" the crowd chants.

"Wait-"

Before any of us can move, Nataka throws her spear at us. It hits Maynard in the chest, and she falls back. I can see blood starting to soak through her red shirt.

"NO!" Alana snaps, pushing Nataka, who falls to the ground. "I said no. I should kill you."

"Heal her!" the same voice shouts.

"No. I will take her to the Enterprise, where we reside." Alana looks up at the sky. "Energize."

Maynard disappears in a transporter beam, probably headed straight to medbay.

"Do you question me? Because I will kill you," Alana snaps.

"N-no, your holiness!" Nataka exclaims.

"Good. You will return to me Kirk and Spock now." Alana folds her arms, walking forward and tripping. Her dress became dirt covered and muddy.

"A GODDESS WOULD NEVER LET THE EARTH TRIP HER!" Lisha accuses.

I'm pretty sure that Alana had hoped not to trip. Alana will trip in any long dress, and it's just made worse in tall heels. Before anyone can say or do something, there is another teleporter beam, and Alana disappears.

I just stare at the spot where she was, confused. "Alana?"

"Captain," Spock begins, "It seems the _Enterprise_ has pulled her back."

The natives are bickering, deciding what to do with us, when Alana beams down again, this time in a shorter dress and golden sandals. Her arms are crossed.

"The earth will never trip me again. Now. Kirk and Spock." Alana narrows her eyes. "Untie them."

Nobody moves, probably still suspicious. Alana rolls her eyes and grabs her communicator from her belt, glaring.

"This will blow over one structure if I do not get J- Kirk and Spock back. I will summon the wind."

Everyone stays still, and Alana folds her arms. "Go."

Suddenly, gusts of wind come out of nowhere. As the natives stare at one of the structures- luckily just a little shed- she fires her phaser, and it blows over, parts destroyed.

"Took out one of the beam things," she whispers to us. "Scotty was telling me about something, but I just remembered to target the foundation."

"Now," she begins, in a louder voice, "Will you untie Kirk and Spock or do I have to keep going?"

That's when the natives spring into action and quickly untie us.

"Energize," Alana says, right before we beamed up to the ship.

"Jim!" Bones exclaims, starting to scan me and Spock. "Will you _please_ tell Alana how many-"

"Ensign Pike-" Spock began.

"Shut up, Spock, we need to go easy on her. Jim, will you tell Alana how many goddamn regulations she broke?"

"Judging by how many rules and regulations Ensign Pike has broken, the most logical thing for Starfleet to do is to send her back to Earth, and the Academy, if not to expel her. She was granted permission on this ship for experience and Academy lessons. If she cannot handle both, Starfleet will reason that the lessons come first."

"Captain, can I have the rest of the day off?" Alana asks, looking at the ground. Honestly, she looked like she wanted to cry, but I wasn't going to have any of that.

"No. My quarters." I don't mean it to sound harsh, but it comes out that way. She slightly flinches, nodding.

"Can I change first?" she asks.

"Yes," I reply. "You have ten minutes."

Alana quietly nods, walking down the hall to her quarters. I wait in my quarters, and she eventually shows up. When the door shuts she sighs, staring at the ground. We stand in silence for a few moments.

"I'm sorry, Jim, I thought I did the right thing." Alana slides against the wall, legs flat against the ground. She's changed, and she's back in her gold uniform, looking ready for duty.

I sit down next to her. "Well, I thought you did, too."

"I did?" Alana asks, looking over.

"Well, yeah." I reply. "Don't worry about what Bones and Spock said. Remember when we went to Nibiru? And then when Starfleet found out?"

"You screwed up big time." Alana chuckled. "Dad saved your career, though. And Khan... kind of. And then you died in the warp core..."

"At least they didn't see a starship rising out of their ocean." I smiled, quoting Admiral Pike. "All they really saw was a teleporter beam, but that can be covered as going to... whatever utopia they believe the gods live in."

"I know, but I broke the _prime directive!_ " Alana exclaims. "I have no clue what they're going to do."

"Hey." I nudge her. "You just joined Starfleet. You can probably use that to your advantage, and I could probably get Bones to declare you emotionally compromised. This isn't the end of your career."

"What would Dad say?" she whispers.

"Maybe he wouldn't be thrilled, but I don't think he'd yell at you. You did what you had to," I answer, standing up. "Now, cheer up. For now, you are Ensign Alana Pike, under my command. And you are needed on the bridge, right by my side. Our shift doesn't end for a few hours."

Alana smiles slightly, grabbing my hand and pulling herself up. "Yes, sir."

A few days later, we're summoned to Starbase 238. After Spock's planetary survey was late, Starfleet demanded an explanation, and Spock told the truth. I was able to hold him off writing his initial report, but...

"I knew I ruined my own career," Alana moaned.

"When we arrive, Admiral Archer wants to see you, Captain, Dr. McCoy and Ensign Pike." Spock handed me a PADD.

"Maybe not..." Alana folds her arms, most likely planning.

Spock and I exchange a glance.


	10. Alana: Help From a Relative

**Hey guys! :3 First month of school is over! Yay.**

* * *

When we get to Starbase number-number (I can't remember), I feel like I'm awaiting my execution.

But, well, I sort of am. I'm losing my career.

"You'll be fine!" That was all Jim said before we even got there every day.

I usually hung out on the bridge, as Jim's assistant.

"Alana," Jim begins. "Admiral Archer wants to meet us in a few hours, along with you, Bones."

"Okay."

"I heard that Admiral Archer is your great-great grandfather. Is that true?" Jim asks.

"Yeah. His son Nathan married Adeline Coleman. Nathan and Adeline's son Alexander- my grandfather- married Raina Lewis. Then they adopted my mom," I answer. "And my mom, as you know, married Christopher Pike, aka my dad, and had me."

Bones holds up a PADD. "It's also in her file, if you had bothered to check. I'll see you two at the meeting."

"Where are _you_ going?" Jim folded his arms.

"None of your business," Bones snaps.

"For now, let's go check out what this base has to offer." Jim smiles. "I hear Sulu's husband is here, and his daughter."

"He has a daughter?" I ask.

"Yup. Her name's Demora," Jim answers. "Apparently they're here just for a little while, and we just happened to catch them."

"Cool," I reply. "I kind of just want to stay on the ship."

"No way, we're going to have fun." Jim grabs my arm and starts to drag me who knows where.

"Jim, I am not going to the bar! Again!" I protest.

"Hey, Alana!" a voice exclaims.

I turn my head to find my friends Amber Millard and Ashley Sulu walking together. Ashley waved, and I waved back.

"Good luck at the bar, Jim. Don't get too drunk." I laugh and walk over to Amber and Ashley.

"So! How're you doing?" Ashley asks.

I can practically _see_ Amber doing that thing where you wave your hand in front of your throat like, _don't even ask._

"Oh, I'm probably getting kicked out," I reply. "Because I beam down, get these natives to believe I'm a goddess and then beam up, saving Jim."

"Oh." Ashley's quiet.

"How did you get here?" I ask.

"Came with Ben." Ashley shrugs. "He and Demora came to visit Lieutenant Sulu, and so I was like, _Hey! Alana's on that ship._ And so I could go."

"And she ran into me." Amber adds. "So, while you are an officer, why don't we look around?"

Amber, Ashley and I walk around the base. Then they escort me to the meeting room, which is on one of the higher floors.

"Good luck! We'll bury your corpse when you're dead."

Aren't my friends just cheery?

When the meeting rolls around, the first thing Admiral Archer does is hug me and tell me how I've grown and stuff. The thing about Starfleet relatives is that everyone calls them their _official_ title. Except for your mom/dad/brother/sister. Or Jim.

"Thanks," I reply awkwardly. It's seriously awkward, especially at family reunions. Someone is introduced to you and they're like _OH MY GOD YOU'VE GROWN AND YOU LOOK SO PRETTY_ and stuff and you're like, _I don't even know this person._

And THEN they ask about your personal lives, like "do you have a boyfriend?" If you say yes, they start PRYING. If you say no, they just start with "you're so beautiful they don't know they're missing out" and stuff. Everyone calls you beautiful and in the real world, the boys look at you and go, _why is that potato staring at me._

If I wanted guy advice, I'd talk to Jim on what NOT to do, Spock on the logic/science behind guys and Bones on what guy flirting looks like. But I don't know any boys my age.

"We do have another matter to discuss- the prime directive." Archer looks down at a PADD. "I heard from several sources, Miss Pike, you ended up breaking it."

"Yes, sir." I look down at my lap.

"That being said, I think you did the right thing."

I look up, surprised. "Really?"

"Yes." Archer sets the PADD on the table. "According to Spock's report, all they saw was the transporter beaming you down, and their legends never stated how the gods appeared. They didn't even see the phaser blast- they thought it was one of your 'powers.' And as for you, Captain Kirk... the Exaltronians had their own ways for dealing with falsified gods."

Jim looks over at me, smiling. "Do you get it?"

I shake my head, and Bones asks, "For starters, what does the prime directive state?"

"No starship may interfere with the normal development of any alien life or society," I recite. "This also includes captains, crew members... basically any member of Starfleet."

"Right." Bones nodded. "And you appeared as a goddess they originally believed in, so..."

That's when I get it. "I didn't interfere... I just furthered the belief that was already there!"

"Bingo." Archer smiles.

"I didn't break the prime directive!" I exclaim.

"Dr. McCoy, have you done anything, such as declare _Ensign_ Pike emotionally compromised?" Archer asks.

"No, sir," Bones replies.

"Good." Archer looks over at me. "I was able to convince Starfleet that neither of you had broken the prime directive."

"Thank you so much!" I jump out of my chair to hug him.

"You're welcome, ensign. Congratulations on the rank."

"Thank you, sir." I smile. "Thank you for the help."

"No problem." Archer turns to Jim. "Captain, you've got a day or two here before you go for a check on all systems. This starbase has a few attractions you won't want to miss."

"Thank you, sir," Jim says, standing.

"As I said to Alana, no problem. You three are dismissed." Archer waves us out, and we all head out, excited.

"So?" Amber asks once she saw me.

"What's the punishment?" Ashley asked.

"I'm not kicked out!" I exclaim. "I'm not in trouble. Mainly because Admiral Archer is amazing."

"Does someone have a crush?" Ashley teases.

"He's my great-great grandfather." I roll my eyes. "Does someone want a broken nose?"


	11. Kirk: Adrift

**GUYS I GOT ASKED TO HOMECOMING WITH MY FRIENDS AND THEY MADE ME A STAR TREK POSTER AND AHHHH**

* * *

I wake up in my quarters on the _Enterprise,_ except I didn't go to bed here. I went to bed on Starbase 238. I quickly get dressed, finding some clean uniforms in my closet, almost like something had put me on the ship for a reason.

Walking up to the bridge, I don't see anyone walk by. The bridge doors open quickly, and it's eerie to be on the ship. I love the _Enterprise,_ but she's not meant for this level of quiet.

"Keptin!" Chekov exclaims, turning around. He stands on the bridge with Uhura, Chekov and Scotty.

"What's going on?" I ask, stepping out of the turbolift.

"We're in the Neutral Zone, and the fastest we can manage is Warp 3!" Scotty groans. "The engines are damaged, but I cannae find what's wrong! They seem perfect."

"Communications are also jammed," Uhura adds.

"Keep current heading, Mr. Sulu..." I look around. Nothing else has changed.

"All we know is that there's only enough officers to run the ship, sir," Sulu adds.

"Is Dr. McCoy here?" I ask.

"No, sir," Sulu answers. "He and Commander Spock are also missing. Along with Ensign Pike."

"Why us?" I ask, walking around the bridge. "This was obviously a setup. We're far enough from Starbase 238 that it wasn't an accident, and how did we not notice getting pulled onto the ship?"

"Come to think of it, the last thing I remember was going to my quarters after a date with Spock, sir." Uhura looks over at me. "Around 2100 hours."

"I remember putting Demora to bed," Sulu adds. "At 2100."

"Aye. I had a drink at 2100 and went to bed." Scotty sighs.

"And I vwent vwalking, keptin," Chekov added.

"Sounds like everything happened around then. At 2100, I left Alana went to the bar. But I don't remember getting there." I looked around the bridge. "Anything on ship's security cameras?"

"Not that I can find, sir," Scotty answered.

"Then we have a mystery on our hands." I sat down in my captain's chair. "Mr. Sulu, how long until we're clear of the Neutral Zone?"

"Five hours, thirteen minutes, captain," he answers.

"Do you think you can get any more out of the engines?" I ask Scotty.

"No, sir. This is all they 'ave," Scotty answers, shaking his head.

"Well, then. For the next ten hours and thirteen minutes, we'll be lucky not to run into any Romulans." I sigh.

"Captain? A word, please?"

I turn around to find the one and only Carissa Maynard. She waves her arm, and I follow her into the turbolift.

"Yes, Lieutenant Maynard?" I ask.

"It's about that daughter of yours. Alana. Or whatever she is." Carissa sighs, and we get out on the engineering section.

"Sister. What about her?" I fold my arms.

"She's going to come looking for us. I know she is." Carissa walks around the engineering section, occasionally stopping to stare at a screen or make adjustments. "I don't really know her well, but I do know she's attached to you."

"What makes you say that?" I ask, stopping as she suddenly turns around, arms folded.

"Her mom died on the _Phoenix._ Her dad died when Khan attacked." She sighs. "So she naturally attaches onto the next person she feels closest to- you. I know this because _I_ was the clingy girl. My parents died on the _Phoenix,_ too. I was sixteen."

"Oh," is all I reply with.

"Oh," Carissa repeats. "I know. I clung onto my aunt, and I couldn't let her go for more than a few days. Alana will do anything to keep you by her side. Like what she did on Exaltron. I don't know how far she'll go, though, and that's the dangerous part. She might ask Admiral Archer to scan for us or go further than that."

"She'd steal a shuttle," I realize.

"She'd do _what?!_ " Carissa asked. "That's a little far."

"She went after her dad when Nero attacked," I answered.

"Okay..." I can tell she doesn't believe me. "Anyways, you've got to un-attach yourself from her. I know you care for each other, but..."

"But she can't keep getting herself into trouble," I finish.

"Right." She spins on her heel, and keeps walking. "But, captain-"

"Call me Jim."

"Jim- she might end up doing it herself. The moral is to keep her from doing anything rash. And don't tell her I was on the _Phoenix._ " Carissa sighs. "Thanks for your time."

"You're welcome, but wait- what really happened on the _Phoenix?_ " All I know is that was destroyed seven years ago in 2253.

"All I know is that there was an explosion in engineering. Admiral Pike was then a first officer, under Shane Caudill. Something blew up in engineering, and threatened to destroy the ship. A few people- including unlucky Ianthe Pike- died in the explosion. Everyone else survived," Carissa explains. "I only survived because I wasn't near the blast. But there's something weird about it."

"What?" I ask.

"The explosion acted contained. Readings indicated it should've been bigger, but it was like something held it back." Carissa sighs. "Alana's older sister died, too."

"She had a sister?" I ask. "I never knew that."

"Yeah, she does." She shrugs. "Alima Pike, I think. She was an engineer, too."

"I never knew..." Alana really had no reason to tell me about her sister, especially since she died.

"How old was she?" I ask.

"She was 10 years older than Alana, so... 17," she answers. "Born 2236."

"I think I knew her... she told me she had a crush on me, but I had a girlfriend," I realize. I knew an Alilla once who looked a little like Alana when she had brown hair. "Alilla, I think it was. We met on Starfleet Academy grounds."

"Really? I didn't really know her." Carissa says. "She never mentioned you."

"Huh." I sigh. "Thanks for the advice, Carissa."

"Yeah. No problem." She smiles, kissing me.

I'm a little shocked, because we went to the bar and then did it, but she's cute. I smirk at her, and she laughs.

"If we get back you owe me a drink. See you." She turns around, and I can't help but watch the swing in her step.

I head back up to the bridge, finding no changes.

"Mr. Sulu," I begin, "Any Romulans?"

"Long range sensors are detecting a ship, but we can't tell who they are, sir." Sulu looks at me.

"If that is the Romulans, then we're in trouble."


	12. Alana: The Search

***cool news*  
** **R &R?**

* * *

I wake up to my PADD buzzing. It's set to do that when the name _Jim Kirk_ pops up in the headlines. I skim the article, only to find Jim and a few of the _Enterprise's_ crew members missing from the base.

"You're kidding me," I groan. I just saved Jim's butt and now he's in trouble again! And I can't lose him. He's the only family I have left. I grab a gold uniform and boots, not even bothering to put my hair in a ponytail, like regulation states.

"ASHLEY!" I bang on her door.

"Emily Alana Pike. It is only nine AM. Go to sleep." Amber pokes her head out of her room.

"No. ASHLEY!"

"What now, Pike?" Ashley asks, opening the door.

"Kirk is missing." I sigh. "We're going to find good old Admiral Archie."

So that's what we do. We wait outside his office, and Amber nudges me.

"Hey. I think you're getting a little too attached to Jim." Amber laughs. "Don't do anything rash."

"What will I do if I'm left alone?" I ask.

Ashley opens her mouth to reply, and add in, but Archer's assistant calls my name, and I walk into his office, only to find Spock and Bones.

"You're here too?" I ask.

"Yes," Spock answers.

"Alright, Ensign Pike, have a seat." Archer points to a chair next to Bones, which I sit in. "It seems the captain's best friends have not been abducted with him. Security footage shows nothing- it's like someone got there from inside and turned off the cameras."

"Admiral Archer is also getting a search going." Bones tells me. "That goddamn ship just... disappeared, but, there is _one_ lead: a ship in the Neutral Zone."

"We're going into the _Neutral Zone?!"_ I ask.

That's seriously pushing the limits. Even for Admiral Archer. Like, he's got a lot of power but not even he has the power to cross the Neutral Zone.

"No, we're going to stand on the edge of it and scan. Ensign Pike, you will be assigned to the search party. The one thing we are needing is a ship before we can go."

"What about _Enterprise_ NX-01?" I ask. "Your ship?"

Starbase 238 had a museum on it, and with it, the first _Enterprise_ \- Admiral Archer's. It was on display, but if you were special, you could get a tour of the inside. I'd seen it before, and it was a pretty ship. However, it could not go faster than warp 5. But warp 5 would be good enough.

"We have been considering it," Spock answers. "However, it does not have advanced warp drive or weapons."

Bones has this look on his face like, _Are you or of your prehistoric minds?! This is like riding a 250 year old bike from San Francisco to Canada!_ (Okay, I admit it, Bones is better with the metaphors.)

"Yeah? So? Where's another ship?" I answer. "Ji- the captain could be a hostage. Every second could count."

Spock considers it for a moment, before Archer speaks. "Alright. Repairs have been performed NX-01 just to keep it in shape, and she'll still work. Spock, for this mission, I'm promoting you to captain. Have you chosen your first officer?"

"I volunteer as tribute!" I exclaim, remembering an old book called _The Hunger Games._

"She does know the ship well. Maybe even better than me," Archer adds.

Spock looks at me, and I smile. "Judging by how she acted on Exaltron, a rash and illogical decision such as her... _goddess_ decision... could cost, especially on a ship that is not advanced as the rest of the fleet."

"Alright. Let's get a move on," Bones mutters.

"Yeah," I agree. "Thanks, admiral."

"A few things before you go- one, take Lieutenant Millard and Miss Sulu with you. Two, the shuttles have been upgraded to the ones like on the _Enterprise,_ with warp 7. Third, Pike, just for this mission, you'll be promoted to lieutenant commander." Archer smiles at me. "Now go find your captain."

"Yes, sir!" I exclaim, following Spock. "Come on, Bones! It's going to be _fun!_ "

Bones mutters his _space is disease and danger wrapped in darkness and silence_ speech. I roll my eyes and head into history.

"Alana?"

I turn around, and Admiral Archer stands up. "Yes?"

"Be careful."

"I will."

He waves his hand and I open the door. Both Amber and Ashley stand up.

"So?" Ashley asks.

"How'd it go?" Amber asks. "And just going to say, I will _not_ steal another shuttle."

"We're going to find Jim," I answer. "Also, I'm a lieutenant commander, just for this mission."

"Lieutenant Millard, are you familiar with the navigational system of _NX-_ class ships? Specifically, _Enterprise?_ " Spock asks.

"Yes, sir," Amber replies.

"Good. Welcome the new helmsman!" I exclaim.

"I'll monitor you guys from the base." I can tell Ashley's kind of sad that she has to stay behind. But she doesn't!

"You get to come too." Bones replies. "If there are any more kids on this ship, it'll be a cruise ship!"

"You know you love us!" I exclaim.

Walking onto the old _Enterprise_ feels like a dream, even though I've been here before. Spock sits in the captain's chair, with Amber at the helm. I just stand on the bridge, Ashley next to me.

"This ship is amazing," Ashley says.

"I know." I smile, walking around a little. "Oh my god, Ashley! I love this ship!"

"I like this ship!" Ashley replies in a Scottish accent. "That's how Scotty would say it."

"Lieutenant Millard, take us out," Spock orders.

"Yes, sir." Amber replies.

"Don't worry, darlin'," Bones says. "We'll find him."


	13. Kirk: Hide

**still no news**

* * *

"Mr. Sulu, how much time back until we're at Starbase 238?" I ask, looking around the bridge. Everyone seems tense, like they're just waiting for something to go wrong, and there are not as many people as usual. The bridge isn't too chatty, a few different ones going on, but nothing like it usually is. Many people run around the bridge manning multiple stations at a time- they have to.

"Four hours and 35 minutes, sir," Sulu answers.

"Thank you," I reply.

A few minutes of silence pass.

 _"Captain,"_ a voice sings. It's soft, like it's just whispering in my ear, and no one else seems to hear it. _"Captain. Oh, dear Captain Kirk. Come find me in your quarters."_

I don't move, looking around to see if anyone else has heard the voice. It feels familiar, but I can't identify it. No one else seems to hear it, or if they do, they pretend they don't by continuing with their duty.

 _"Captain James Tiberius Kirk,"_ the voice continues, louder, _"no one else can hear me. Come find me in your quarters. I promise I will not hurt you, your ship or anything. But I cannot promise others will hold to the same promise."_

I stand up and walk into the turbolift, headed to my quarters, only to run into Carissa again. "Captain Kirk."

"Lieutenant Maynard." I nod, stepping off before she does, headed to my quarters. I open the door, and see a beautiful girl standing there.

The girl is transparent, like she was caught in a transporter beam, and there's even a little golden light circling around her. Her dress reminds me of a ghost girl's- long, white and simple. She has chocolate brown hair in a high ponytail which ends a little past the base of her neck. She also has green eyes- fern green eyes. She's like a girl from someone's dream: seemingly flawless.

"Captain," she greets, giving me a small nod of her head.

"Who are you?" I ask, instantly thinking about my phaser and _how_ this girl got aboard our ship.

"No need for a phaser, dear captain," she says, smiling. " _I'm_ not going to be the one to hurt you. And I got aboard your ship by transporter, except I can't fully materialize. You get what I'm saying? Like remember when your old friend Spock on Delta Vega gave Scotty his beam equation? He's still working on _his,_ since he forgot the exact one Elder Spock gave him, yet _we_ know it."

"Who are you?" I repeat. "And who is _we?"_

"I cannot tell you now." She sighs, folding her arms. "But I _can_ let you call me something else. How about Clarissa? It's similar to that Carissa girl you had a one-night stand with... similar to the girl who is in love with you."

"Uh, sure," I answer. Clarissa nods and walks over by my window, watching the stars go by.

"You're not going to get out of the Neutral Zone," she begins. "That ship you detected? It's the Romulans. They have a cloaking device, and they're also jamming your communications. You're on your own."

"How do you know this?" I walk over by her, also watching the stars, when she faces me.

"I'm from another species, and some of us have powers at birth, such as power regeneration, freezing time for a few seconds or minor detection. You have no reason to fear me- I can't even tell if you do." Clarissa runs her fingers on the wall. "I can tell there is at least one Romulan ship, cloaked. I do not know how many more, if there are more."

"You can see the ship. Can you help us?" I ask, walking towards her.

"I can't interfere. Like with your prime directive, I'm not allowed to interfere. And like you, I hate the prime directive." Clarissa smiles slightly. "They'll be catching up to you soon. Goodbye, James T. Kirk. You will be needed on the bridge."

"Wait, can't you tell me anything more?" I ask, but the golden beams of light around her start to look more like transporter beams, and she beams off the ship.

Suddenly my com buzzes. "Sulu to Captain Kirk."

"Kirk here," I answer, flipping open my communicator.

"The ship is Romulan, sir," Sulu says.

"I'm on my way."

Slapping my communicator shut, I shove it in my back pocket before running up to the bridge and taking my seat back.

"They'll be here in a few minutes," Sulu says.

"Great," I mutter, walking over to Carissa. "What did Alana's sister look like?"

"Why?" she asks.

"I thought I saw something, maybe her," I answer. "Just what did she look like?"

"I honestly don't know. It was a long time ago," she replies. "I only met Alima- er, Alilla- once, and that was just a 'hi I'm Carissa' and 'hey I'm Alilla' thing. We both worked in engineering. If I had to guess, she'd be a blonde with blue eyes like Alana is."

"Thank you, lieutenant..." I walk back to sit in my chair as the ship jolts. "Shields up, Mr. Sulu. Red alert."

"Shields up, red alert," Sulu repeats.

"Mr. Chekov, weapons status?" I ask, glancing over.

"Phasers and photon torpedoes ready at your command, sir," Chekov answers.

Another jolt hits the ship, and then their ship disappears again.

"We're like sitting ducks!" Sulu exclaims.

"How much time until we're out of the Neutral Zone?" I ask.

"Three hours and 37 minutes," Sulu answers.

"Fire," I order, right as they disappear again.

"Missed!" Chekov groans.

"So for the next three hours and 37 minutes, we've got to hold them off..."


	14. Alana: Encounter

**I'm going to a haunted house. Any tips?**

* * *

"Sir!" Someone turns around, facing Spock. "The sensors are reading phaser fire between the Enterprise and someone else!"

"Who?" I ask.

"Unknown."

I glance at Ashley, who looks at Spock. "The _Enterprise!_ "

"Lieutenant, will that put us in the neutral zone?" Spock asks.

"Yes, sir."

"Take us in." I step forward but Ashley grabs my arm.

"Alana, we can't." Ashley looks into my eyes, and we both sigh. It's the Neutral Zone and some treaty.

"But they've already violated the treaty!" I exclaim. "For a starship to enter it, by _either_ side, would be considered an _act of war._ They just declared war on us. Are we just going to sit here helpless?"

"Lieutenant commander," Spock begins, "that is illogical. The Romulans could argue the _Enterprise_ violated the treaty first, and _they_ were fighting back."

I open my mouth, but that seems logical enough to me. Then an idea comes to mind.

"For a starship to enter it? Like a full fledged one?" I ask.

"That is what the treaty says." If Vulcans could say _duh_ without acting sassy, Spock would. He's the sassiest Vulcan (and the only Vulcan) I know.

"What about a shuttle?" Smirking, I walk around the bridge. "Starships have to be able to transport people through the solar system for long periods of time. Shuttles... not so much."

"Yeah, I don't trust you in a shuttle. You almost crashed it into the _Enterprise!_ " Ashley whispers.

"I did not. You were the pilot!" I whisper back.

Spock looks at me. "Logical thinking, lieutenant commander, however, our shuttles can serve as starships if the need arises."

Yeah, Spock's been the one _teaching_ me how to think logically ever since I met him. He made me do so many logic puzzles he's probably regretting it. I wonder if I could out-logic him... nah. His time is like 30 seconds on one of those things, and mine's five minutes.

"Do they know that?" I ask, pointing at the screen. "And don't forget if the _Enterprise_ is destroyed, so is your girlfriend."

Spock hesitates before replying. "Unclear."

"Well, let's go!" I exclaim, starting to walk out. "Millard, Ash, with me."

"What? You're crazy!" Amber whispers.

"I'm not," I reply. "Deck... wherever the shuttles are."

"You do know I'm probably going to crash the shuttle, right?" Ashley asks.

I turn to look at her. "Who said you're driving?"

"Wait. What?" Amber asks.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. We're going out into the Neutral Zone with _phasers?!_ " Amber asks.

"And we should have more shields!" Ashley adds.

"What?! _Warp 2?!_ " Amber looks over at me. "Alana, we can't outrun our outgun them!"

"Yeah, but we can outsmart them. Don't be space grumps like Bones!" I exclaim, quickly ducking before walking into the shuttle.

"I am _not_ a space grump. Spock's making me come along. That green-blooded hobgoblin," Bones mutters.

"Where are the photon torpedoes?!" Ashley asks.

"Not here. Now let's go!" I exclaim, sighing.

Amber takes the pilot's seat, and Ashley and I glance each other. There was one seat left.

"So."

"So."

"One of you just take the seat. There's a jumpseat there for the other." Bones sighs.

"Kay." I sit next to Amber while Ashley sits in the jumpseat behind me, and Bones across from her.

"Pike to bridge. What's the coordinates?" I ask.

"Sending them now," Uhura replies.

"Oh, great. Neutral zone!" Amber sighs.

"Wait, what? Alana, are you crazy?"

Yeah, that's Bones.

"Don't think so! You can test me later!" I exclaim.

"Yeah, that'll happen real soon!" Bones replies back.

"Hangar doors opening," Spock says.

"Thanks, captain," Amber replies.

Communication shuts off, and Amber expertly pilots the shuttle out of the shuttle bay, steering it towards the neutral zone. However, she hesitates before heading to warp.

"What are you waiting for?" I ask.

"Your command, captain," Amber answers.

Smirking, I look back at Ashley. "Punch it."

Amber pushes the handle, and we go into warp.

"You are probably the stupidest person in Starfleet." Ashley rolls her eyes.

"I can agree," Bones mutters.

"That's lovely but I passed the entrance exam." I smirk.

"Hey, she's got a point." Amber shrugs.

"How long until we rendezvous with the _Enterprise?_ " Ashley asks.

"45 minutes," Amber answers.

Before the 45 minutes are even up, we can see phaser fire. I can't see the other ship, so I guess they're invisible or something.

"My God!" Bones exclaims. "The Romulans have developed their cloaking device already."

"What's the plan?" I ask.

"I thought _you_ had a plan..." Ashley groaned.

"Amber, can you put me through?" I ask.

"Yeah." Amber presses a few buttons. "You're on."

"Pike to _Enterprise._ Come in, _Enterprise._ " I stand up, leaning over by Amber's seat.

 _"Enterprise_ here, Lieutenant Uhura speaking," Uhura replies.

"What the hell is going on?!" Bones asks.

"Bones? Alana?" Jim asks. "What are you doing here?!"

"What we're doing is coming aboard." Amber buts in.

"Open hangar doors," Kirk orders. "Quickly."

Once we get inside the _Enterprise,_ we race to the bridge, where Jim sits. I stand behind the captain's chair. There is no time for discussion of how or why we're here.

Suddenly, the ship is hit with a blast. Ashley grabs onto the nearest thing, which happens to be me, and we both fall. Looking at the screen, I see the Romulans ready to fire again.

"Fire!" Jim orders, and I quickly stand up, only to watch the Romulans go back undercover.

"Missed!" Chekov groans. "Keptin, phaser banks are close to drained!"

"Scotty!" Jim exclaims. "Hurry up and recharge those phaser banks."

"Aye, captain! I'm workin' on it!" Scotty exclaims.

"Bones. Where's Spock?" Jim asks. "How did he let you out here?"

"A certain someone reasoned that the treaty said _starship,_ and that didn't include shuttle." Bones stares at me. "He and the original _Enterprise_ are parked on the edge of the Neutral Zone. I got stuck babysitting Alana and Ashley."

"Oh." Jim nods. "Alright then."

"Captain, phaser banks are half full!" Scotty exclaims.

"You're a miracle worker, Scotty!" Jim exclaims.

"Sir, the Romulans have fired something new. It'll hit us in sixty seconds... 59...58..."

"Brace yourselves! Sulu, get us out of here!" Jim exclaims. "Lana, Ashley, Amber, Bones, hold onto something!"

I grab onto the side of the captain's chair. Jim looks at me, and just for a second, we make eye contact. I can read what he's saying: _we may not get out of this alive._ I glance back at the screen, then to him.

 _We will. I know it._

"Three... two... one!"


	15. Kirk: The Battle

**Happy Election Day!**

* * *

The blast hits the ship, and we all shift. Alana's friend Amber falls in front of me, near Sulu. I look up at the giant viewing screen only to see the Romulans have once again gone cloaked.

"It's okay. It's okay." Sulu helps Ashley up, and I feel a tug on the back of my chair. I turn around and find Alana.

"What do you need me to do, captain?" she asks, standing up.

"Keep on the lookout for Romulans," I answer, staring at the screen. "You're my temporary First Officer until Spock gets back."

"I am?" she asks.

"She is?" her friend Ashley asks.

"Yes. Miss Sulu, I'm promoting you to acting ensign for now." I smile over at the two girls, who look overjoyed. "Mr. Sulu, I'm promoting you to Acting Captain. Alana, you'll act as First Officer and Lieutenant Millard, you'll take over Mr. Sulu's post."

"Yes, sir." Amber nodded. She replaced Sulu, and I stood up, who had a seat in my chair.

"If anything at all happens to appear, you are to notify me immediately. Is that clear?" I asl.

A chorus of "yes sir" echoes around the bridge, from the few people that are here.

"Ji- er, captain?" Alana asks. I can see a flicker of doubt flash across her face, and I can tell she's nervous.

"You'll do great." I smile at her before walking to my quarters and lying down. A few minutes pass and she knocks on my quarters.

"Ah, Commander Pike. I thought you'd like your taste of command." I smile, letting her in. She walks over to my bed, standing near it, and she sighs.

"I kind of stole it from Sulu last time you went away." She smiles slightly. "What's wrong?"

That's when I notice Bones in the doorway. He walks in and stands by Alana.

"I honestly wish I were somewhere with no responsibility. When I'm on the bridge I see everyone waiting for me to make the next move, to give the next order..." I sigh. "And Bones, Alana, what if it's the wrong one?"

"Jim-" Alana begins, but I interrupt her.

"I don't really expect an answer." I sit up, and Bones steps forward.

"Well, I have one." He folds his arms. "I seldom say this to many people. In this galaxy, there's a mathematical probability of three million Earth-type planets. And in all of the universe, three million million galaxies like this. And in all of that, and perhaps more, only one of each of us. Don't destroy the one named Kirk."

After a pause, Bones turns and walks out. "I'm going back to medbay."

It's just me and Alana left. She smiles, offering a hand.

"I don't think you want to get caught sleeping on the job."

"No, I don't. Thank you, Commander."

We walk up to the bridge together. Everything remained quiet, and no one was talking. Everyone watched me, their leader, waiting for the next order.

 _And in all that, and perhaps more, only one of each of us. Don't destroy the one named Kirk._

Maybe Bones is right. I shouldn't destroy myself over this. As I walked onto the bridge with Alana, Lieutenant Millard got up, and Sulu went back to his seat.

"Captain, something detected at mark 257 bearing 312!" Sulu exclaimed, pointing. Suddenly the object fired at us, shaking the ship.

"Scotty!" I exclaim. "Cut power on the port side except for phaser banks... and on my mark, the starboard."

"Are you crazy?!" Scotty asked.

"No, just do it!" I exclaim.

I hear a sigh, and the power is cut. The ship reappears, and I smile. I've got them.

"Make the starboard side flicker before shutting it off completely. Remember, the phaser banks must stay charged," I reply, leaning on the edge of my chair.

I hear another groan, and then the power starts to flicker. Everything's shut off, everything's dark, and it looks like we've become powerless. Perfect. Suddenly Bones walks onto the bridge.

"Sir, we're drifting!" Sulu exclaims. "Do you want me to correct the course?"

"Let her drift," I reply.

"What're you doing?!" Bones asks. "Are we powerless?"

"No, Bones," I reply.

"You're luring him into a trap... I get it!" Alana exclaims. "One day this will be called the Kirk Maneuver."

"Kirk Maneuver, huh?" I smirk "I like the sound of that."

"One thousand kilometers!" Sulu exclaims.

"Fire!" I exclaim. The ship is unready for the blast, and it looks badly damaged.

 _"Got 'em!"_ Scotty's voice sounds over the communications.

"Amazing work on the phasers, Scotty!" I exclaim. "Lieutenant Uhura, hail them. Ship to ship."

"Yes, sir." Uhura nods.

"Humans... we meet at last," their commander begins. We've only seen _them_ because of the Nero incident.

"Prepare to abandon ship and beam your survivors over to our ship," I begin, jumping out of my chair and walking in front of Sulu and Chekov's stations.

"No, it is not our way, captain, and I regret we meet like this. Maybe I could have called you friend in another reality." The Romulan on screen shakes his head.

"Why die? What will that serve?" Alana asks, stepping forward.

"We have duties that we swore to obey... and this is my last."

The view screen switches off, and in a matter of seconds, their ship blows up. I sigh before returning to my chair and sitting.

"Alright... plot a course to rendezvous with the USS _Enterprise,_ NX-01." I sigh. "Can we hail them now?"

"Yes, hailing now," Uhura replies.

"Spock?" I ask.

"Captain." Spock stands up. "I see Dr. McCoy, Lieutenant Commander Pike, Ms. Sulu and Lieutenant Millard made it onto your ship."

 _Lieutenant Commander Pike? Since when did Alana get a promotion?_

I nod. "We'll be with you soon.

 _"Jim."_ Bones' voice sighs, sounding tired. _"You might want to get down here. It's Carissa."_

"Sulu, you have the bridge!" I exclaim, quickly jumping to the turbolift. _"Mr._ Sulu."

Ashley nods understandably, while Amber replaces Sulu again. Alana stands there as I run out, and when I get to medbay, I find Carissa on one of the beds with injuries all over. Bones is rushing around trying to fix her.

"She was in the area of the ship where they hit..."

I walk over to her, holding her hand and smiling. "Hey. Carissa."

"J- Jim?" she asks, smiling slightly.

"Yeah, it's me." I nod, squeezing her hand.

"I'm sorry I'm dying." Carissa sighs, coughing a little, and wincing when Bones stabbed her with a hypo.

"It's my fault for not protecting you," I reply.

"Jim, we're taking her to surgery. I'll call you when it's finished. You should get back to the bridge," Bones says.

I nod. "Okay."

"Was I more than just a temporary girlfriend?" Carissa asks. "After the one-night stand?"

I don't get to answer before she's wheeled away, and it makes me think. Was she? I've never really thought about women and a long term relationship yet.


	16. Alana: Reflection

**This actually was published earlier, I just forgot to add it here, oops. Book is complete!**

* * *

I stand on the bridge, looking out as we continue to travel through space. Ashley walks over by me.

"What just happened?" Ashley asks.

"A typical day on the _Enterprise,_ " I answer. "The Romulans have met us and we've completed our mission successfully."

"Wow. Every day something tries to kill you?" She raises an eyebrow. "That's got to get tiresome."

"Just a day in the life." I shrug. "Sometimes it's on a planet. Can't wait to get back to base."

Then the bridge doors open, and I quickly turn my head to Jim.

"Can you not?" Ashley asks. Whoops. That was my hair she hit.

"Unclear," Jim whispers to me before taking his seat in the captain's chair.

Back at the base, Carissa's instantly rushed to the medical center, and more shore leave time is granted. Jim stays in medbay with her, and Ashley and Amber drag me around the base. Bones and I have always brought Jim stuff to eat, because he keeps forgetting. Nothing happens for a few days.

"Alana?" he asks one day. I don't even know what day it is. Tuesday? Wednesday? Saturday?

"Yeah?" I answer quietly.

"I'm going to the bar. Do you want to come with?" he asks.

"Sure." I nod, standing up with him. This is the first time I've seen him look so defeated. I think he truly loves her, but is afraid of losing her.

"Alright, go get dressed. I'll pick you up in ten." He drops me off at my room before walking into his next door.

I don't have any formal or clubbing outfits. However I do have heeled wedge ankle boots (for absolutely no reason), which I change into.

When Jim walks back over he's dressed in a black leather jacket and normal shirt with black pants. "Alana? Do you not have a dress?"*

I give him this look, rolling my eyes. "Why would I? I'd never get to wear it. Isn't that the point?"

Jim sighs, walking into my room and looking in my closet. "We've got to fix this. You've got your uniforms and _two_ normal shirts."

"Three, counting this one," I reply, taking off my Starfleet Academy sweatshirt.

Technically, I'm an ensign and not a cadet, but I get to learn on the ship. Who knows I may not graduate and get a ship like Jim. I also get to be an acting ensign (and lieutenant commander in the Save Jim's Butt For The Second Time In One Week mission.) (Yes, I also had to pass the entrance exam, which was actually kind of easy because I listened in on classes as a kid.)

He laughs for the first time in awhile before grabbing my arm. "We'll fix that tomorrow. But first, I need a drink. And you need to get out."

"Says the one cooped up in medbay for the past few days," I mutter. "I've been out, you haven't."

"Wait, didn't Amber and Ashley take you shopping one day?" Jim gives me a look. "And you didn't buy a dress?"

"Number one, _I don't have money._ Number two, I did see some cute ones, but, like I said, I never get chances to wear them." I shrug.

"Whatever." He shrugs. "Wait, who's your legal guardian?"

"Probably you. I don't even know." I sigh. "Maybe I'm my own legal guardian."

Once we get to the bar, we hop onto the stools. The bartender walks over, and Jim gets a drink. I'm not allowed, but I don't really care. That's when he offers to get me something, and I nod, ordering a Sprite and thanking him.

"Is there a reason you brought me to the bar? Where I can't have anything?" I ask, raising an eyebrow Spock style.

"Yeah," he admits. "Just needed someone to talk to. And a drink. Bones says he doesn't think Carissa's going to make it if she doesn't wake up by tonight."

"Oh." I nod. "I'm really sorry, Jim."

"Yeah. I never really thought of serious relationships before." He sighs. "I'm a captain, they're officers. What if one of us were to lose the other?"

"Yeah, with your record, you'll be dead by Tuesday. I know how you feel." No guy's ever fallen in love with me, yet I can still understand- with a different kind of love... "One of my biggest fears is losing people I love. That's why I'm always following you around the ship. I lost Mom. And Dad. And you never knew, but I had a sister."

"Carissa mentioned her," Jim replies. "Alilla, right?"

"Yeah. She was 10 years older than me. That one fateful day on the _Phoenix,_ I lost her and Mom." I sigh, stirring my _soda_ before turning to Jim.

"I knew her..." He trails off. "We met at the Academy."

That's when I decide to continue. "I was so scared I was going to lose Dad. But the thing is, he taught me not to fear what might happen, but to concentrate on what is happening and fix one thing at a time. Not everything will go perfectly either."

"And then when Dad died, you came along and helped me through it. If she does die..." I pause. "Your friends have your back. Me, Bones, Spock... everyone. Sometimes it doesn't hurt to open up, like now."

"Yeah," Jim says as his communicator goes off. "Kirk here."

"It's Bones. You'll want to get down here."

Jim spins off the bar stool, running out. I follow him, dodging people who give us weird looks. We hurry to the hospital, where Bones stands. He looks like he's aged a few years.

"I'm sorry, Ji-"

Jim runs past Bones, not bothering to listen, and I freeze. Bones looks me over, trying to find something different.

"Did you grow?"

"Oh! No." I pull one leg up, showing him the heel, like one of those fashionistas. "I'm tall enough as I am."

Bones nods, and we walk over to find Jim trying to hold himself together, holding Carissa's hand. It's fallen off the side of the bed, and she looks so peaceful. Almost like she's only sleeping, not dead. However she has multiple wounds showing, which kind of kills the "alive" vibe.

"Carissa," he whispers.

"I'm sorry, Jim," Bones replies.

"I am too," I reply quietly.

After a few hours, Bones has to do some medical-y thing, so I take Jim back to his room, giving him a hug before I return to my own.

"You want me to stay tonight?" I ask. That's the same thing he asked a year ago, when I lost Dad.

"Yeah." He nods, leading me into his room. I kick off my boots, and he sits on the bed. "God... that's another family I'll have to meet after the end of the mission."

"It wasn't your fault," I whisper. "Things like this happen."

"I know," Jim whispers, lying down. I stand near the edge of the bed, my hand on his, like a mom and with her child.

"We're still going on that mission," I whisper back. "You promised me, yeah? Travelling through the stars together, right?"

He smiles, remembering that promise to me last year, and when I was ten. When I was ten he just promised to take me with him on whatever ship he got when he was captain. And last year he promised me the five-year mission after I nearly got killed by the _Vengeance._

"Yeah," he answers.

"I'll see you in the morning." I turn to go sleep on the couch, when he grabs my hand.

"Stay with me?" he asks.

I raise an eyebrow, but he just shrugs. "We've known each other for so long I thought it'd be okay. If you're not comfortable with it, though, it's fine too."

I just shrug, and lie down with him. I don't find it creepy, even when he hugs me, head in shoulder. I'm turned away from him, and his arm is surprisingly not around me. It's so much like the night Dad died, except Jim was sleeping in the guest room next door.

"Goodnight, Lana."

"Night, Jim. 

_Meanwhile, in the shadows, two women stand. One has dark brown hair with fierce green eyes, and the other has dyed hair and paint on her skin, a girl pretending to be from Exaltron. The two meet eyes and nod._

 _"Now?" she asks. "Shall we take them now?"_

 _"Not yet," the brown haired one replies. "Give it time. They're not ready to face the truth."_

 _"We don't know when she'll die!" the painted one replies. "AC, we need to take them. Show them. Open their eyes to who they truly are."_

 _"No," the brown haired woman, known as AC, replies. "Do not use my name. We must wait! She may not even die."_

 _"Our queen has been thinking about resignation for years! What if she resigns and she's not there?" More of the paint was wiped off the second woman's skin._

 _"Our queen will not pass the power on without her chosen heir present. That girl may not be the chosen heir, but she need be present. We must also collect the others before the queen passes her power. That is the law. It is not time. I will decide when it is."_

 _"I stole their ship!" the paint-covered one protested. "Was that for nothing?"_

 _"You tried to some of them, but missed the point." AC shook her head. "I will send an agent to speak to them. They'll get a test."_

 _"Alright. Fine. Your way. I trust you. Shall I see you back on our home world?" painted girl asked. "Or shall I be assisting you again?"_

 _"No, you'll see me on our home world. I highly doubt you'll see me again for awhile." AC replied, nodding._

 _And with that, the brown haired woman steps into the shadows and disappears, leaving the painted girl alone. She soon also vanishes into the shadows._


End file.
